Chicot County, Arkansas
Chicot County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 11,800. The county seat is Lake Village. Chicot County is Arkansas's tenth county, formed on October 25, 1823, and named after Point Chicot on the Mississippi River. It is part of the Arkansas Delta, historically important for cotton cultivation. Landmarks around the county include Lake Chicot, North America's largest oxbow lake and Arkansas's largest natural lake; the site of Charles Lindbergh's first night-time flight; and the legendary burial site of Hernando De Soto, near Lake Village. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (6.7%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 65 * U.S. Highway 82 * U.S. Highway 165 * U.S. Highway 278 * Highway 8 * Highway 35 * Highway 159 * Highway 52 Adjacent counties * Desha County (north) * Washington County, Mississippi (east) * Issaquena County, Mississippi (southeast) * East Carroll Parish, Louisiana (south) * West Carroll Parish, Louisiana (southwest) * Ashley County (west) * Drew County (northwest) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} data]] As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 11,800 people residing in the county. 54.1% were Black or African American, 41.2% White, 0.5% Asian, 0.2% Native American, 3.2% of some other race and 0.8 of two or more races. 4.6% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 14,117 people, 5,205 households, and 3,643 families residing in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 5,974 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 43.24% White, 53.96% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.41% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. 2.88% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,205 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.70% were married couples living together, 22.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.00% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.12. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 22.20% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $22,024, and the median income for a family was $27,960. Males had a median income of $25,899 versus $17,115 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,825. About 23.10% of families and 28.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.30% of those under age 18 and 20.70% of those age 65 or over. As of 2010 the county population was 11,800. The racial make-up was 40.35% Non-Hispanic whites, 54.08% blacks, 0.19% Native Americans, 0.47% Asians, 0.03% Pacific Islanders and 4.59% Hispanics or Latinos. Since 1940, the population of the county has collapsed. Press reports indicate that in 2013, the largest settlement in the county, Lake Village, Arkansas had two bank branches, a pharmacy, some law firms and no retail shops.Scratching a Living, The Economist, 8 June 2013 Politics The county is traditionally Democratic. In the twentieth century, the only Democrat to lose the county was George McGovern.Geographie Electorale Until the mid-1960s and passage of federal civil rights legislation, blacks had been essentially disfranchised in Arkansas and it was a one-party state of white Democrats. With national Democratic support for the civil rights struggle and legislation, especially by President Lyndon B. Johnson, many blacks have supported the party and its candidates since then. Although there has been some trending toward the Republicans among white voters since the mid-1960s, the Republican Presidential candidate has not received over 40% in any of the last five Presidential elections."Electoral map (Zoom in on Arkansas)", The New York Times It is part of Arkansas's 1st congressional district. In the Arkansas Senate, the county is in District 26 and is represented by Democrat Eddie Cheatham. In the Arkansas House of Representatives, it is in District 1 and represented by Democrat Mark McElroy. The county supported a measure prohibiting "co-habiting couples" from adopting.Arkansas election site Public officials *'Chicot County': Ronald Nichols (sheriff), Mack Ball Jr. (county judge) *'Dermott': Eric Evans (police chief), Morris Parker (fire chief) *'Eudora': (police chief), Robert Bunn (fire chief) *'Lake Village': Percy Wilburn (police chief), Sam E. Angel II (fire chief) *'Ross Van Ness': Jonathan Bradford (fire chief) Notable people *Larry D. Alexander - visual artist and author *Robert L. Hill - founder of the Progressive Farmers and Household Union of America Communities Cities * Dermott * Eudora * Lake Village Unincorporated communities *Bellaire *Cosgrove *Empire *Indian *Grand Lake *Jennie *Lakeport *Readland *Ross Van Ness Ghost town * Eunice Townships * Bowie (Dermott) * Carlton (Lake Village) * Planters (Eudora) See also * List of lakes in Chicot County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Chicot County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Chicot County, Arkansas Category:1823 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1823 Category:Arkansas counties on the Mississippi River